Various cellular communication standards specify procedures for setting up calls via a cellular network. Call establishment in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks is specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), for example in Section 6.1 of “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Interlayer procedures in Connected Mode (Release 10),” TS 25.303, version 10.0.0, March, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Examples of call establishment procedures for UMTS networks are provided, for example, in Section 8.1.3 and Annex B of “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Radio Resource Control (RRC); Protocol specification (Release 10),” TS 25.331, version 10.3.1, April, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.